Chararts up for Approval Archive 1
This is a place to discuss about Project Charart and put the A.P. coversation Ok we have almost every blanks,all we need is the loner. Bluestar has made the queen,leader,rogue,and Bloodclan blanks. We also need more warriors and there are too many apprentices,so I think we should make users who have joined Project:Charart should be kits first and be apprentices once one of ours becomes a warrior. Each warrior should have at least 2 apprentices if they can handle them both. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 04:59, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I agree, Firestream. But, I think it should be inactive for 1 month to be an elder. Also, why would we need bloodclan blanks? there are so few Bloodclan cats in the books it kinda seems like a waste of time to make the blanks. We should just use rouge blanks.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 19:39, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I think we should have Bloodclan blanks because there are 14 cats that are Bloodclan like Barley,Ice,Snake,Minty,Willie,Snape,and so on. Also we need loner and elder and the tribe blanks. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 21:08, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Graystripe kit~ Approved Icewish told me to make a kit version of Graystripe and get it approved so it is,I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! P.S. Tell me if I need to change something FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 01:45, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I love it Firestream, but please make the chararts full sized, make a new heading for every charart, and put the picture before the message, not after. anyway, I like it. CBA, Icewish?^_^ Spotz ^_^ 04:07, June 22, 2011 (UTC) alright i'll make them full size and a new heading and thanks very much ^_^ FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 04:16, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I like it a lot! What does CBA mean again? ¶Icewish¶ , 13:26, June 22, 2011 (UTC) it means that i'm asking you if we should approve it. So, is it approved?^_^ Spotz ^_^ 16:56, June 22, 2011 (UTC) It's approved. I think we should make Firestream a Warrior of project charart now. What do you think Spottedstar? ¶Icewish¶ , 16:59, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. It seems like she should have at least one more charart approved. Since this Wiki has just started, and there are a lot of chararts to make, I bet apprentices should have 2 or 3 chararts approved. But that might not be fair as you and i are dpeuty and leader and none of us have had one charart approved.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 17:08, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Sandstorm Warrior Charart~ Approved here she is: How do you like her? Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 01:37, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Thats an amazing charart! ¶Icewish¶ , 01:39, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Icewish! After we hear from the others, we can say CBA and it can be approved, but like it says above I can't approve my own charart and you should wait for Firestream or Lighting-something(I forgot your name, sorry! You mean Lightningstorm :()Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 01:44, June 21, 2011 (UTC)(LOL) :So.... Does anyone have any idea how I can improve this, or is it CBA? (Only Icewish can say CBA, because I'm the leader and I'm doing it:))Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 17:47, June 21, 2011 (UTC) : :Heres is a random picture i drew... :I don't mean to be mean, but I took the pictures down. If they are not up for approval, please don't post them here, and if they are up for approval, please make them a new heading.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 04:09, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Icewish, can you just approve this? Everyone said it was great then stopped commenting on it. So, is it ready to be approved or what?^_^ Spotz ^_^ 17:11, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :I approve this it looks greatFirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 18:17, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :I'm just gonna say it's approved.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 00:43, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Graystripe Warrior Charart~ Approved Here is Graystripe's warrior charart ok, you need to add highlights, shading, and blurr the stripe a little. Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 01:37, June 21, 2011 (UTC) The prblem is that I don't have the computer program that you need to use for shading and highlighting. I only have microsoft paint. I think someone else needs to do this charart. ¶Icewish¶ , 17:43, June 21, 2011 (UTC) No, Icewish. You should be able to use Pixlr because it is free and on the internet. Here's a link: Pixlr.com and here's a link to my tutorial on how to use shading/highlights: Spottedstar42/Charart tutorial.Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 17:46, June 21, 2011 (UTC) It wont give me a virus right? ¶Icewish¶ , 17:48, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Most likley not. It never gave me a virus. But Warriors Wiki gives me tons of viruses...Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 17:51, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Pixlr is awesome! I am going to work on the Graystripe Charart later. Warriors wiki gives you viruses? ¶Icewish¶ , 17:58, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I'm leaving Warriors Wiki for awhile while I get my computer cleaned out.Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 18:01, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I love it. Approved?^_^ Spotz ^_^ 16:55, June 22, 2011 (UTC) It's approved FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 18:16, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I'll put it up on his page.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 02:34, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Chararts~ Approved Here are the Kittypet blanks that I made. ¶Icewish¶ , 17:35, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Icewish, you don't have to put these Up. They are fine. But I am going to do Sandstorm's image instead of Firestar's while I'm waiting for th leader charart.Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan!0 Silverstream Warrior and Kit charart~ Approved Here is the charart for Silverstream's warrior charart,tell me if I need to change something or is it CBA?? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 00:06, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I like it. CBA (Warrior charart)¶Icewish¶ , 00:09, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Here's the kit version of Silverstream, if it's not right tell me wat needs to be changed if not CBA?? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 05:13, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Needs more shading (Kit charart)¶Icewish¶ , 13:28, June 24, 2011 (UTC) is it better now?? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 14:03, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Much better. CBA ¶Icewish¶ , 15:40, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Cba both wheres her Queen? there's no queen yet Sundawn FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 05:04, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm not a part of this wiki, but she is silver with black tabby stripes, not white with silver tabby stripes. 00:22, June 30, 2011 (UTC) im sorry it's already approved and it's kind of white becuz of the dodge tool. and also it doesn't say she has black tabby stripes FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 01:21, June 30, 2011 (UTC) i agree partly with Ivy. She NEVER was described as a white tabby in the books, so these should be saved as alts or something, and firestream should make the silver with black tabby stripes ones. Also, I think Firestream is ready to become a warrior of project charart.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 01:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Bluestar Chararts~ Approved Here she is, comments?Bluestar11796 20:47, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I like them but you should blur the highlights a little more for the warrior and deputy.Shinecloud 20:14, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ok, i'll do it as soon as my mom is done watching her movie. the images are on my other computerBluestar11796 20:47, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok, i think i did it, but i really tell the differanceBluestar11796 20:57, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok, now i added her apprentice image.Bluestar11796 21:06, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded fixed the eyes.Bluestar11796 21:25, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Better,but her pelt look like it's dark blue or purpleish,make it blue-gray. ♥'FIRE'STREAM☼ I ♥ CATZ! 21:43, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded i lightened and made her less blue and more gray. Bluestar11796 22:34, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Now it looks like she's a purple cat,here look at this pic to help you with blue-gray color. ♥'FIRE'STREAM☼ I ♥CATZ! 23:26, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded i took the color from the image, i quite like it now. Bluestar11796 00:54, July 24, 2011 (UTC) The chararts are better now, i approve it. CBA! ♥'FIRE'STREAM☼ I ♥ CATZ! 01:46, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Apprentice blanks~ Approved Bluestar.warrior 1.png|Bluefur Bluestar.kit 1.png|Bluekit Bluestar.deputy 1.png|Bluefur Dep. Bluestar.apprentice 1.png|Bluepaw Apprentice blanks~for approval How is it? If you like the style, I'll maake the rest of them. I know, the front right leg's funky:)^_^ Spotz ^_^ 04:36, June 22, 2011 (UTC) well,i like how the tail looks, but to be honest the front right leg looks like it's twisted,crooked,or broken like Cinderpelt's I hope i didn't hurt ur feelings Spotz FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 07:39, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I dont like it. The tail could be a little striater and the front right paw looks like Cinderpelt's leg after it was run over by a Monster. Sorry, ¶Icewish¶ , 13:33, June 22, 2011 (UTC) yeah. I'm not artistic. Can someone else do it in the same postion but less messed up?^_^ Spotz ^_^ 16:57, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I will try. ¶Icewish¶ , 17:01, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Nope, cant do it. ¶Icewish¶ , 17:04, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Can i try? ~*.Sundawn~*. i did do it but it wont let me upload it... can i try to do it?? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 02:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC) the apprentice Added by Firestream12here it is, tell me if i have to change it FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 02:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) The paw looks even more twisted now, but now it's too big and twisted.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 03:07, June 23, 2011 (UTC) eh *shrugs* at least i tried my best FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 03:11, June 23, 2011 (UTC) How's this¶Icewish¶ , 19:07, June 24, 2011 (UTC) hmmm the front legs look skinny and the left leg look kind of funny but besides that it looks good FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 21:39, June 24, 2011 (UTC) How's this now? ¶Icewish¶ , 22:03, June 24, 2011 (UTC) better CBA anybody with me? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 22:10, June 24, 2011 (UTC) like hers alot O_o Sundawn o_O i CBA I CBA too.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 00:41, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Brambleclaw Warrior,Kit,and Deputy charart~ Approved alright im done with Brambleclaw's warrior charart,now for his kit and deputy one.HOPE U GUYS LIKE IT!! CBA??? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 07:38, June 27, 2011 (UTC) You need to add the shading and stuff. ¶Icewish¶ , 18:56, June 27, 2011 (UTC) srry i forgot to do that and here is the kit one 19:45, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Much better. CBA ¶Icewish¶ , 20:08, June 27, 2011 (UTC) the last charart of Brambleclaw FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 20:42, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you shade in the tabby lines on the chararts? ¶Icewish¶ , 20:56, June 27, 2011 (UTC) which one? the deputy charart?? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 21:19, June 27, 2011 (UTC) All of them. ¶Icewish¶ , 01:00, June 28, 2011 (UTC) blur the stripes more in all of them.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 03:33, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Spotz can u do it for me? i suck at blurring and Icewish if u read this plz assign me to cats that isn't a tabby people will make me make blur the tabby or such :\ FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 04:05, June 30, 2011 (UTC) since spottedstar hasn't responded I blurred it for you, firestream. But the changes aren't showing.Shinecloud 18:57, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ICBA. This has been here for, like, ever.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 18:14, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Squirrelflight kit and warrior Chararts~ Approved here's the kit i hope you like her i'm making the warrior one now someone please make the apprentice chararts so I can make that to.Shinecloud 19:44, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, here's the warrior. Any thoughts?Shinecloud 20:13, July 23, 2011 (UTC) They both look great,but you're coloring the eyes wrong here look at these eyes,oh and put the small eye on paint and zoom on it and you'll see how it should look like. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 20:29, July 23, 2011 (UTC) You are evil, firestream! I just tried to upload another picture,but it said that someone had already changed the page, so i hit publish and my computer took like twenty minutes to load, then you edited it again! i hate you! (not really, I'm just angry at my stupid computer for freezing!)Shinecloud 20:35, July 23, 2011 (UTC) okay, I re-did the eyes. I also made an apprentice one, but there wasn't a long-haired one so I tried to make one myself and I failed epicly. Change the eyes to make it look like the example below,also color the left paw of the kit white,which is the right paw when it's a warrior,deputy,or apprentice. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 23:26, July 23, 2011 (UTC) P.S. don't worry about the apprentice charart,we'll have the apprentice long fur in a while or more. Thank you Shinecloud!!!! The tail of your failed apprentice charart was perfect to make a long furred apprentice!! You saved the day!! I cropped out the tail of Squirrelpaw's and added to a long furred warrior. Thanks again Shinecloud!! [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 05:13, July 25, 2011 (UTC) you're welcome, firestream :). i fixed the kit and I don't get what you mean by 'change the eyes' i already fixed the eyes.Shinecloud 21:23, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Use this pic and zoom on it on paint and you'll see how it should look. This is what the eyes should look like. *points at small pic of an eye* [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 21:55, July 26, 2011 (UTC) P.S. make her apprentice charart,the blank is in the Project:Charart page. I made her apprentice charart, and firestream, i did make the eye just like the picture you gave me. it looks just like it's supposed to. Shinecloud 22:52, July 26, 2011 (UTC) smart me (sarcasm) I just remembered i forgot to put her white paw ing the apprentice pic. i'll work on it right now :).Shinecloud 22:53, July 26, 2011 (UTC) that's odd. I fixed the paw but the changes aren't showing...Shinecloud 22:57, July 26, 2011 (UTC) okay, now the changes are showing. Comments?Shinecloud 18:35, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I like it! CBA?^_^ Spotz ^_^ 19:45, July 27, 2011 (UTC) You didn't fix the eyes of Squirrelflight's warrior charart,if you can't get to it quickly I'll do it for you! Anyway I CBA it! Who left the message above? I did fix the eyes, but the stupid changes weren't showing and now i have users yelling at me because i didn't want waste space by uploading a new picture. Geez.Shinecloud 02:21, August 4, 2011 (UTC) That was me above I forgot to put my siggie and I fixed the eyes for you and I CBA it!! [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 04:49, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hollyleaf Chararts~ Approved Here I made Hollyleaf's chararts,Med. Cat apprentice to come. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 13:55, July 25, 2011 (UTC) no, wait. Her apprentice is wrong, isn't it? Icewish's apprentice blanks above were approved, so why did you copy my tail onto the warrior? Icewish'd blanks are pretty much deputy blanks with a different tail, so the apprentice blanks should be my tail copied onto the deputy. I can redo the blanks, if anyone wants me to.Shinecloud 21:33, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hollykit2.png|Hollykit Hollyleaf2.png|Hollyleaf Hollypaw2.png|Hollypaw Hollypaw Med. Appren.2.png|Hollypaw Med. Cat Apprentice Oops I didn't see that,but let's just go with it so there isn't more trouble.Also I added Hollypaw's medicine cat apprentice charart.[[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 22:20, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay, i like it, but i am an apprentice so I don't know if I can suggest it's ready for CBA, but i think they're ready! (When we finally get to fixing the blanks, and i'm a sr.warrior, we can make the apprentices do it :P)Shinecloud 18:39, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I CBA.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 18:32, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Ivypool Chararts~ Approved here she is. if anyone else was going to do this, please tell meBluestar11796 22:39, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I like them, and i serouisly can't find anyrthing wrong with them. I CBA.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 18:45, August 4, 2011 (UTC) these are, like, really really good. 19:35, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Ivypool.png|Ivypool Ivypaw.png|Ivypaw Ivykit.png|Ivykit I'm not sure if you'll like them, but i couldn't get them marbled like the deputy one. Leader coming soon. 19:39, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok I like them,but remember to always put chararts 3 or more in a slideshow k? and you forgot your siggie Shinecloud. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 20:58, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I CBA all of them but this is suppose to be the eye color. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 21:31, August 4, 2011 (UTC) there. i redid it. how is it now? 19:39, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Firestar Charart~approved Firestar.warrior.png Firestar.kittypetkit.png Firestar.apprentice.png Firestar,leader.png I'm not sure if you'll like them, but i couldn't get them marbled like the deputy one. Leader coming soon. 19:39, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok I like them,but remember to always put chararts 3 or more in a slideshow k? and you forgot your siggie Shinecloud. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 20:58, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I CBA all of them but this is suppose to be the eye color. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 21:31, August 4, 2011 (UTC) there. i redid it. how is it now? 19:39, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Better CBA all of them! anyone agree?! [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 19:46, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I agree. these are great! i think shinecloud only has one more project before she becomes a warrior?^_^ Spotz ^_^ 23:42, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Dovewing Chararts~ Approved I made Dovewing's chararts. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 21:49, August 4, 2011 (UTC) yes, I love then. also, i just realized that if you go back and fourth from the apprentice and warrior charart really fast, i lookes like she's waging her tail. Haha i'm lame:) anyway, I CBA.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 18:11, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Dovekit2.png|Dovekit Dovepaw2.png|Dovepaw Dovewing2.png|Dovewing Yay! It's CBAed!! [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 19:46, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Spottedleaf chararts~for approval Spottedleaf.medcat.png Spottedleaf.apprentice.png Spottedleaf.medapprentice.png Spottedleaf.kit.PNG|kit okay, I'm not as good at tabbies and such as I am as tortiseshells, so I made the spottedleaf chararts. I had to redo the medcat apprentice because i forgot tosmudge it, so it will be on a bit.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 16:01, July 30, 2011 (UTC) okay, here's the last one. Comments?^_^ Spotz ^_^ 16:06, July 30, 2011 (UTC) They look good,but she has yellow eyes instead of pale amber,she also has a pink nose,and her kit's right arm(the left by the way we look at it) is brown instead of gray like the others. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 07:04, July 31, 2011 (UTC)\ i'll work on it, but right now my computer's a wackjob. Also, i can't figure out what color amber is on my computer, so can you send me a link?^_^ Spotz ^_^ 02:06, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I like them, you're really good with tortiseshells. 21:52, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I like them. I think they should be approved, I CBA if i can.Brightgemsoul 01:14, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Category:Project: Charart